


I'll give you fluff

by Coal_burningbright



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Because I am angsty, F/M, Gen, I was going to write fluff and you know what I wrote?, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 07, a n g s t
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26616616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coal_burningbright/pseuds/Coal_burningbright
Summary: You asked for fluff and so I'll give you fluff, I won't tell you the restOr, The fic where I do tell you the rest bc angst is like crack to me
Relationships: Agent Davis (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.) & Agent Piper, Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie/Yo Yo Rodriguez, Kora (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.) & Daniel Sousa, Kora (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.) & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse, Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 14
Kudos: 47





	I'll give you fluff

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because someone wanted fluffy headcanons so I wrote "I'll give you fluff" and spiraled

You said fluff so I'll give you fluff. 

I'll give you Daisy and Sousa and Kora laughing in space and making new traditions. These children who were all jolted suddenly to their new lives, finding each other. I’ll give you Daisy taking in people who were lost on all different planets and I’ll give you the team doing bonding activities. I won’t give you Daisy losing a fight and needing others to help her because she is afraid to use her powers too much because they’ve killed her before. I won’t give you Daisy and Kora seeing kids who lost their parents in wars and missing Jiaying and not talking to each other about it because they both feel the other can’t relate. I’ll give you the space team teasing Sousa for his outdated slang and I won’t give you him reading through articles about everything he missed and realizing just how much it was and seeing Peggy’s death listed in a book and suddenly his body won’t stop shaking because she died knowing he would be there waiting for her but now he’s here with Daisy and Kora and she’s all alone.

I'll give you Mack leading Shield and everyone looking up to him and if the new recruits were asked to describe him they’d say kind because he thinks of lives as anything but collateral damage, and they’ll say strong because he’s six foot four of pure muscle, they’ll look at him and think leader. I won't show you him later, when Yoyo has her hands on his arms and is telling him to breathe because _ oh god _ he's responsible for these lives, these kids who remind him of the team he had and he remembers the list of the dead and tries not to think of how these recruits could soon be among them. 

I’ll give you Coulson now, with the team living out his years with them and not an apathetic Coulson a thousand years in the future- having tried to mentor so many people and having watched them die too quickly. He misses May and Daisy and Jemma and the rest but he needs to think hard to remember their names. Maybe in ten thousand years he finds a team like Enouch did, a team to restore his faith, a team to make him feel again, a team he’s willing to die for. Coulson has always thrown his life away so that others can live. By that point he’s ready to see his first family again, he hasn’t remembered what they look like in a long time. I won’t give you Coulson who sees the little bits of resentment in their eyes when they are old and creaky and death is right around the corner and he is the same. 

I’ll give you May teaching her new ~~grandson~~ student and them laughing in class and her always being late and I won’t give you. I’ll give you May feeling her students' emotions and helping the ones having a hard day and I won’t give you her after class when she’s felt the weight of so many stressed students and she feels it all. She talks to the one who wants to hurt himself and helps him and hides that she feels it too because he does and for her it’s so much stronger. I’ll give you May being proud of all the good her ~~daughter~~ Daisy is doing in the world and I won’t give you May alone because Daisy is somewhere she can’t call from or she’s busy and May misses having all her kids together. 

I’ll give you Yo Yo helping people and completing missions and being happy and I won’t show you her taking off her arms and glaring at them because she can feel, kinda, but they aren’t the same and she feels broken. I’ll give you her and Piper and Davis and the way she’ll complain to Mack about the arguing and I will never show you how she has to remember where she is when no one will listen to her, because all she can think of is seeing the future repeat itself and having _no one_ _listen_. I will give you Yo Yo complaining about how slow everyone is and I’ll never tell you that she likes doing things slowly because it feels more real and sometimes she worries she’ll go so fast she can’t slow down because now she doesn’t bounce back. 

I’ll give you Piper and Davis arguing and laughing and I won’t show you Piper softening her jokes just a little and not making any jokes about killing him. And I won’t show you him stopping making jokes about killing himself because it’s all too fresh. I won’t show you Davis struggling to decide when Jemma asks him if he wants to go back to his family because he’d do anything for his son but his family already mourned him and is it wrong to stop them from moving on, when they’ll age and he’ll stay the same? I won’t give you Piper comforting a person who just lost their best friend and saying she knows how that feels and Davis being _right there_ when she says it and hearing the grief in her voice that she still felt because she _mourned_ him and that has a cost. 

I’ll give you Deke being director of Shield and leader of a rock band with thousands of fans and I’ll let you think he is happy, he has carved out a life for himself. I won’t give you the truth that Deke just wanted his team to be proud of him, to accept him. I won’t tell you of Deke who has been _abandoned_ in this other timeline, a place from which he will never be able to see his family again. Jemma and Fitz might see their grandson again but Deke will never see them and he feels lost. I’ll give you Deke filling the ranks of Shield with people who don’t think of him just as a laughingstock or a man who doesn’t belong in their time. He’ll take in the people who need him and give them places to flourish and they’ll look at him and see a leader. I won’t give you Deke retreating into his office for days on end or him screaming the line “Sometimes I wish I’d never been born at all” when his band covers Bohemian Rhapsody. I won’t give you a Deke who always makes the teams around him and joins as many things as he can and still feels that emptiness from knowing you were the one they could lose and it wouldn’t matter. 

I’ll give you happy garden home Fitzsimmons because we all knew they deserved it. I’ll give you laughter and tea parties and Fitz smiling in a way you’ve never seen him smile before. I won’t give you sleepless nights and the tantrums of a toddler.I won’t give you the two of them lying in bed and whispering that they are safe and here because a relationship that has become so used to the pockets of safely only being pockets and watching for the universe trying to break them apart at every step of the way makes it hard to live out retirement peacefully. I won’t give you when Alya asks for her uncle and neither of them know how to explain to a kid that her favorite uncle is dead. I’ll give you dances at night in the kitchen with cookies and I won’t give you the way Jemma feels her heart drop whenever she forgets something because she _can’t_ lose them again. I’ll give you Fitz who’s glad to retire and occasionally help Jemma with her work and I won’t give you Fitz who doesn’t know what to do with himself when he hears the Doctor in his head and he tries not to be near Alya because he can’t show her that side of him. I ‘ll give you Fitz and Jemma helping Alya with homework and I won’t give you Alya having trouble adjusting to other kids and a world that’s made of more than the four of them and occasionally a few more and now it is the three of them and so many more and she _misses_ her other family member. 

I won’t make you think about those not on the team anymore except to tell of fun and light. I’ll tell you of Bobbi and Hunter _almost_ getting married again five times before finally they kidnap a priest- who turns out to be in the drug smuggling business. I’ll give you their laughter and even their fights and I won’t give you them when the team isn’t sending them tiny coded messages and the last time they saw someone was when Fitz went to try and stop the world from ending and since they haven’t seen him they assume he failed. I’ll give you Bobbi and Hunter taking down people as a team and I’ll give you the humor that is them being incompatible and I’ll never show you that sometimes the fighting hurts and neither of them know what to do and they have no one left to call.

I will never show you Lincoln, still floating in space and I’ll never show you Trip’s mom, who has closed off his old room forever. 

I will give you fluff and that will be that and we’ll all be happier for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Please kudos/comment if you liked it- I'm writing this during school and I will fail all of my classes to bring you this


End file.
